


Před Draky - Morwen

by KadetPise



Series: Argona - O dracích [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: Krátké představení Morwen a Nicholase z knihy O dracích a lidech.
Series: Argona - O dracích [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020154





	Před Draky - Morwen

Když si vás k sobě Nicholas zavolá, je rozumné přijít o hodinu dřív. Morwen se tuhle strategii naučila někdy druhým rokem, když se u něj začala učit. Nicholas totiž miloval hovor. Nebo spíš, miloval své monology. Dokázal hodinu vykládat o svém mládí, o svých přátelích a životě, než se dostal k jádru věci.  
Dnešek nebyl výjimkou. Nicholas rozkazoval rukama u stolu, zatímco Morwen stála u dveří, ruce založené za zády a čekala, jaký úkol dostane tentokrát.  
„… a Rebecca, představ si, tehdy to byla ještě jen podržtaška. Hlavně jí to neříkej. Rebecca se tehdy tak opila, že ji Roderick musel odvádět domů. Chudákovi pozvracela boty. Ale já jsem na tom nebyl o moc líp.“  
Nicholas se srdečně usmíval, vzpomínání na mladá léta byla jeho oblíbená kratochvíle. Jako by si uvědomoval, že už to dlouho nebude. Morwen si nepřála, aby se mu něco stalo. Modlila se za jeho dlouhé zdraví každý den.  
„Popravdě, Roderick nás tehdy odvedl postupně všechny, nejmladší a měl nejvíc rozumu.“  
„Můžeme se bavit o někom jiném než o zrádci?“ nevydržela to Morwen. Nicholasův výraz poklesl a Morwen si v duchu vyplísnila. Nemá nejvyššímu knězi skákat do řeči a už vůbec ho nemá zastavovat, když mluví o svých starých přátelích. Ona možná Rodericka nesnášela, ale Nicholas pro něj měl stále slabost. „Omlouvám se,“ vydechla.  
„To nic, Morwen, máš pravdu, dost bylo tlachání,“ usmál se Nicholas a mávl rukou. „Přejděme radši k úkolu, ano?“  
„S radostí, Nicholasi.“  
„Chytili jsme ozbrojenou skupinu bestií, kterým vypomáhalo několik lidí. Chci, abys z nich udělala odstrašující případ.“  
„Bestie popravit a lidi…“  
„Ukaž jejich přátelům a rodinám, že se nikdo nesmí stavit proti Bohyni. Ukaž jim, že ztráta duše bude to poslední, čeho se budou bát.“  
Morwen kývla. „Přivezu dost dřeva na podpal.“


End file.
